1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski-sled and, more particularly, to a ski device having a seat for use over snow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I am aware of many prior art patents which describe a type of popular recreational device known as a ski-sled, sled-ski, ski-scooter, or the like.
These devices all have the common characteristics of an elongated runner, a seat positioned above the runner, and means extending from the runner to support the seat in an elevated position.
Typical United States Patents include U.S. Pat. Nos.: Des. 162,423; Des. 178,325; Des. 232,104; 768,977; 1,954,830; 2,841,406; 2,963,299; 3,190,668; 3,297,334; 3,301,569; 3,325,179; 3,336,038; 3,617,070; 3,744,811; 3,778,077; 3,830,513; and 3,917,301. I am also aware of German Pat. No. 389,419.
While the prior art is replete with teachings of various types of ski-sleds, as exemplified by the above-noted patents, I have found that all known designs are deficient in the following respects.
Initially, although some of the designs of the prior art are quite sophisticated, many have been advanced with little concern for the cost of construction. Clearly, if an item is to receive widespread public acceptance, it must be designed so as to minimize materials and manufacturing costs. Many of the prior are designs are constructed of relatively expensive materials or a plurality of different materials, and require assembly and construction steps which add further to the cost of the end product.
Another deficiency of the prior art designs is that they are all constructed of a plurality of individual components thereby requiring assembly during production. In addition to adding to the cost of manufacture by requiring assembly of various components, the end products produced thereby have an inherent tendency, as with all assembled products, to break or fail at the points of assembly which may, especially in a device of this type, be subjected to high stresses and wear and tear. In other words, the nails, screws, bolts, springs, telescoping assemblies, turnbuckles, mounting plates, handle bars, footpedals, shock-absorbers, anti-sway linkages, pivot mountings, seats, footrests, telescoping brackets, collapsible arms, and pivot hinges, replete in the prior art noted above, all add, in one measure or another, to increased cost, unnecessary complexity, and consist of possible points of failure for the end product during use.
The prior art devices also tend to be clumsy and heavy, adding further to manufacturing and shipping costs, as well as making the end product less attractive to the ultimate consumer and user.
It is towards overcoming these above-noted deficiencies of prior art ski-sleds that the present invention is advanced.